<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Stay Forever? by ItsArgentBlackthorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928835">Can We Stay Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn'>ItsArgentBlackthorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is leaving. He is leaving, and Draco can't let him go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We Stay Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Well, it's just some fluff for your suffering souls xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was painted in water colour splashes of a variety of deep blue shades, speckled with little white stars. And while Harry Potter was pointing out different constellations and rambling on about space and just how interesting he thought it was, Draco was just listening.</p><p>With his eyes closed, to the endless chatter. The two of them had very different schedules, and with that being said, Draco found it almost surprising that Harry was awake.</p><p>It was rather flattering, in some way.</p><p>Draco felt a slight shake his shoulder, and his eyes opened. Harry was pointing up at the evening sky, the corner of his lip twitching. "You can around five different planets without a telescope. Or six.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can vaguely see Venus.” He said, as he directed Harry’s hand and held it up. "There.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry muttered. “Venus reminds me of you.”</p><p>Draco frowned.</p><p>Harry tilted his head back to gaze up at the endless sky overhead. “Venus is misunderstood. Modern science can’t crack the dense layers. But it’s beautiful. And you are beautiful, and intriguing.”</p><p>His throat was constricted. Yes, Draco never let his walls down and he was misunderstood by many in the wizarding world. To them, he was a death eater. He was tainted. To Harry – He was Draco Malfoy, an enormous but lovable pain in the arse.</p><p>“You’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?” Draco asked quietly, schooling his features into the usual bored mien. But Harry could see through him. “To New York?”</p><p>“Draco…” He whispered, placing a hand over his. He knew, that he couldn’t hold him back. They weren’t dating, because neither of them had the courage to ask.</p><p>“I – Well, have you packed?” Draco asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “You’re ridiculous at packing.”</p><p>He chuckled, and gave a slight shake to his head. His gaze was soft, as it landed on Draco. He knew, that Harry was unsure about moving to New York. And Draco didn’t want to let him go.</p><p>Draco inched closer to him, staring into the emerald green eyes. They were beautiful. The back of his fingers stroked his cheek softly. God, he could never let go. “Don’t leave.”</p><p>“Draco,” Harry said, his gaze flickering to his lips as he swallowed. “You – I – I don’t know.”</p><p>“Are you going to leave it all behind?” Draco asked, his voice wobbly, unsure. “All of it?”</p><p>He never asked him to stay. On that December morning – Harry announced that he was moving to New York. He wanted to start all over again, in a new place. He wanted to recover. “You never run away, Harry. Never.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Harry said, closing his eyes and grunting softly. “But I never had a chance to recover from the scars of the war, Draco.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t leave the country. He was constantly under watch by the Ministry – But it never was a hindrance, until now. “You’ll leave it behind, to recover? Did it occur to you, that I don’t want you to go?”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“You never asked me to stay.”</p><p>No, he never had. He wouldn’t admit that he wanted Harry. That he was scared of losing him. Scared to let go. “I’m asking you now.”</p><p>“Now?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow as he inched closer. “Give me one reason to stay, Draco. One reason – And I won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Draco peered into his eyes, his heart racing rapidly. God, he was so beautiful – He wanted to take it all in.</p><p>“You’re staring,” Harry said, his lips curving into a soft smile. “And there is a certain way you stare at me, you know? As if you’re staring at a galaxy, and –</p><p>“And I love galaxies.” Draco whispered, and all the nervousness he was so prone to feeling washed out of him like a tidal wave, flooding from the tips of his fingers and crashing out of his mouth as it parted in the slightest way, almost invisible.</p><p>The world dissolved around them, as he was drowned in the heated gaze. His fingers brushed the hem of his shirt: worn cotton, old and blue. Harry enclosed his lips on Draco’s; soft yet immersive, gentle yet powerful all the same. He paused, only to whisper softly against his mouth: “I’ll stay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>